


Christmas flowers

by STARRY_RlN



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Maru is having trouble deciding on a gift for all of her friends, but then she finds something to make her gift something her friends would remember for a very long time.





	Christmas flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Love Live Secret Santa gift for Laura (@rottenlemons on twitter)!
> 
> I’ve had it done for about 10 days now but since the mod didn’t give me your contact info I’ve been holding off on posting it >< I’m sorry it took so long to get to you! I hope you like it!

“Hmm… What would work well for everyone zura?”  
Hanamaru was looking around at all of the flower displays, she was trying to decide what kind of gift she wanted to get in Aqours and had eventually decided on flower sets, though she was having trouble thinking of what types of flowers to get for everyone.  
“Giving Dia or Kanan Azaleas seems a bit cheesy zura… and cherry blossoms are too obvious for Riko... Ehh! I don’t know what to get for anyone!”  
As Hanamaru contemplated what she wanted to get for everyone, something caught her eye in the shop she was in. There were a few magazine racks and in them were a series of magazines about flower language.  
“Huh? What’s this?“  
She started to flip through the pages and got lost inside of it. Once she finished reading one she moved on to the next one, and the next, and before she knew it a worker of the flower shop came of and tapped on her shoulder.  
“Um, excuse me miss, we’re closing now, is there anything you want to buy? If not could you please come back tomorrow?”  
“H-Huh? Oh shoot, I let time get away from me… I’ll come back tomorrow, s-sorry!”  
Hanamaru put the magazines she was reading back into the rack and left the shop. As she walked home she decided to stop by the library and get more books about flowers and their meanings.  
Once the next day came she had already read a lot about different flowers. She returned to the flower shop and proceeded to collect the different types of flowers she felt would fit everyone, although some of the types she wanted weren’t there so she decided to custom order them later. When she was done she went to the counter to pay for them and took them home until Aqours’ Christmas party at the Kurosawa mansion.  
“Ah! Maru! You’re here!”  
“Hiya Ruby! Is there anywhere I can put these gifts zura?”  
“Yeah! They look too big to put under the tree but there’s a table you can put them on next to it. Everyone else is already here so we can start with the gifts before dinner!”  
“Alright! I can’t wait for you all to open my gifts for you all!”  
Ruby stepped to the side as Hanamaru walked in and placed her wrapped gifts on the table. There was only one other box that had to be placed on the table but Hanamaru didn’t pay any real attention to it.  
Dia, Mari, You, and Riko came out of of the kitchen and everyone gathered for the presents.  
“Hey! Can everyone open my gifts first zura?!”  
“Alright, that’s fine Maru, your gifts do seem the biggest, it’s fun to start off with a bang.”  
“Yay! Thank you Dia! I put a lot of thought into them, you’ll have to handle the boxes carefully zura.”  
“Me first! Me first!”  
“Alright Chika, this one’s yours, I hope you like it!”  
Hanamaru took Chika’s gift off the table and carefully placed it in front of her.  
“It’s a bit delicate so don’t open it too roughly zura.”  
“Alright, I’ll be careful Maru!”  
Chika tore open the wrapping paper at the top and Dia used a box knife to cut the tape on the rather plain cardboard box the gift was in. Chika lifted the top open and took out the flowers Maru had gotten her.  
“Ahh! It’s so pretty!”  
“Ah, those look like chrysanthemums.”  
“Yup! They are Riko! Apparently they represent cheerfulness and friendliness, so I thought they’d be great for Chika!”  
“Aw! That’s so sweet Maru! Thank you!”  
“Ehehe, well I want everyone else to see their gifts too! Here’s yours Dia.”  
“Huh? It’s ok, everyone else can open theirs first.”  
“But I already took it off the table! So you have to open it now zura!”  
Hanamaru placed the box in front of Dia as she let out a sigh.  
“Alright then, I guess mine is next.”  
Dia opened her box and pulled out her own set of flowers.  
“Ah, those are violets.”  
“Yup! They’re kinda common flowers so sorry about that Dia, but their meaning is really fitting for you!”  
“Well what is it? You seemed pretty eager to give them to me so I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”  
“They represent modesty from what I read, and you’re always going out of your way to make sure everyone is happy, even stepping out of the way to let others be happy instead of yourself, even just now you said you wanted everyone else to open theirs first!”  
“Yeah! Violets definitely fit you sis! I wonder what Maru got for me?”  
“Well here Ruby, you can be next if you want!”  
Ruby’s box was placed in front of her and Dia helped her cut it open.  
“Oh! These are daisies!”  
“You’re right Ruby! They’re kinda common too but they’re like Dia’s zura!”  
“Well what do they mean? What do you think of me?”  
“Daisies represent innocence, purity, and loyalty. You’ve been one of my best friends for so long, and you’re so sweet! I’m so happy we met Ruby!”  
Ruby started to tear up at Hanamaru’s words.  
“M-Maru! I-I’m-”  
“It’s ok Ruby! I love you too! Ehehe, you’re so cute!”  
“Hey, Zuramaru, what about me! What did you get for everyone’s favourite fallen angel?”  
“Alright, here’s your Yoshiko, I hope you like it!”  
“Fufufu, of course one of my first little demons will have gotten me the most demonic, evil flower imaginable!”  
Dia opened the box and Yoshiko took hers out rambling on about how evil the flower must be before opening her eyes.  
“Zuramaru, this is a fern, what the-”  
“Yoshiko watch it, Ruby’s here.”  
“Y-yes Dia. But unless this has the most demonic backstory imaginable then I want a refund Zuramaru, it’s a fern, seriously.”  
“Don’t worry Yoshiko! It stands for magic and fascination! Everything you do has always been weird but it’s still fascinating to me, it also represents shelter and confidence since you’ve always been surprisingly comforting to talk to.”  
“W-well, that not v-very evil but… I’ll still accept this fern from my little demon!”  
“Hey, what about me! I’m curious what you came up with for me Maru.”  
“Oh Kanan! I think I did pretty well with yours, here you go!”  
Kanan opened hers with Dia’s help and lifted hers from the box.  
“Oh, they’re irises, they’re really pretty!”  
“Yeah! You’re right again Riko! You know a lot about flowers, it’s kinda fitting considering your name zura!”  
“Well what do they mean Maru?”  
“They represent faith and valor, as well as strong friendship and wisdom! You’re so strong and help hold us all up. You’re such a great guide for us all and you’re really kind! I’m happy to have you here for when we need someone to help push us forward and keep us safe!”  
“Aww, that’s really sweet of you Maru! I’m surprised you didn’t get either me or Dia azaleas hehe.”  
“Ehh..? Come on Kanan! I’m better than that! That’s too cheesy!”  
“Well hey what about mine? If you’re avoiding cheesiness then you must have gotten me something other than cherry blossoms.”  
“Yup! Here you go Riko! I hope you like it!”  
“I’m sure I will Maru.”  
Riko opened her box and removed her own flower set.  
“Ah! They’re roses!”  
“Yup! Roses have a lot of different meanings depending on the color but pink ones represent grace and joy zura! You’re so gentle and caring Riko, but you’re also so nice to have around! That’s why I chose these for you!”  
“Ehe, they really do fit her, but what about mine? I’m curious what you got for me!”  
“You, I think you’ll like yours, here you go!”  
With Dia’s help You opened her box and lifted out her flowers.  
“Rose buds! They’re pretty! What do they mean?”  
“Red rose buds show that you’re a pure and lovely person. You’re really gentle and delicate and amazing to have around, I’m glad we have you You, and I hope you never change!”  
“Well it looks like I’m the last one right? What flowers did you get for me Maru?”  
“Mari, you were a bit hard to pick one for but I feel like I did pretty well either way! I hope you like it!”  
Mari opened hers and took her gift in her hands.  
“Huh? These look like Dia’s, I’d hardly call myself modest Maru.”  
“No, no, these are blue violets, the colour changes the meaning, they show watchfulness and faithfulness because you’re always here to watch over and protect us Mari! You’re always so caring even if you try to be subtle about it.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet Maru!”  
“Well, that’s all the gifts I got for everyone zura. I hope you like them!”  
“Of course we do Maru, since everyone else has gotten one already why don’t you open your own gift next?”  
“Are you sure Dia? I don’t mind waiting my turn.”  
“No, really, I insist, here, the eight of us actually all got you a gift as a group alongside the gifts we chose individually, here, why don’t you open it?”  
“W-Well alright, if you say so.”  
Dia took the last gift on the table Maru had placed her flowers on and placed it in front of Hanamaru. She pulled open the wrapping and exposed a plain cardboard box. Dia cut the tape that was covering the top and Hanamaru carefully reached in and lifted her gift. It was a bouquet of yellow roses.  
{Yellow roses, a flower to be gifted to someone who you share a great friendship with, or who brings you great joy.}


End file.
